The present invention relates generally to medical imaging data acquisition and graphical user interfaces and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing the prescription workflow of a medical imaging session and acquiring medical images in accordance with this managed workflow.
The present invention is directed to the management of workflow for the prescription, acquisition and post processing of medical imaging sessions. The invention is particularly useful in prescribing MR image acquisition. While known MR systems somewhat guide a user or MR technologist through the imaging session, there is a need for a workflow management tool that is more logical and intuitive than these known systems. Prescribing MR imaging sessions and/or experiments involves setting parameters that are used by the pulse sequence, in reconstruction, and the visualization systems to acquire MR imaging data. The number of parameters is often extensive and with these known systems there is insufficient logic, layout, and management to guide the user from one parameter to the next. These workflow tools are often singular, parameter intensive, not intuitive, complex, and not configurable.
Known workflow tools can take the form of a graphical user interface (GUI) that appears on the operating console of the MR system. These GUIs typically provide all the scan parameters to the user simultaneously, but with only a limited number of application-specific parameters. These parameters are grouped into logical clusters and presented to the user. However, the clusters of scan parameters are presented on the GUI in such a manner that does not generally support generalized, logical workflow. Further, these known systems often fail to provide a mechanism to logically guide the user from one set of parameters to the other. These systems tend to support workflow where the user input actions occur randomly over the screen instead of following a sequential, logical approach. In addition, since all of the scan parameters are presented to the user in a single window, the window often appears complex and congested which contributes to user confusion and potential input errors. These known workflow systems are commendable across the entire spectrum of MR applications however, there is a need for a GUI that is tailored to a particular clinical or research application. That is, there is a need for a GUI that reflects the MR application currently running.
Typically, the workflow for these MR systems is restricted to presenting all scan parameters and associated application features on a single GUI presentation. As a result, the GUI does not efficiently guide the user through application prescription or acquisition, does not provide application information, lacks modularity, is not configurable, and introduces unnecessary complexity for prescribing MR experiments and acquiring MR images.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a method and apparatus for managing the workflow for prescribing MR imaging sessions and experiments that would be adaptable to a particular MR application and be intuitive and logical in the presentation of prescription parameters.